In pierced type earrings, the major problem in the construction and mounting of the pin or ear wire which pierces the ear lobe is in its limited scope of movement. Sliding and spring mounted constructions have been tried. In some cases, pivot pins have been used to pivot the pin or wire at one end of the gap to swing across to the other end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,013 shows such a pivotal construction. In Pat. Nos. 271,121 and 271,122, the end of the pin is provided with a ball-shaped enlargement which is pivotally mounted in the end of the earring. Such pivotal mountings are difficult to assemble, especially in the small sized earrings. Furhtermore, the connection only allows the pin to swing in one plane. In some constructions this makes it awkward for the wearer to mount the earring on the ear. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a simple and easily assembled construction which allows the pin or ear wire to swing in any direction as in a universal joint. The end of the pin or ear wire is provided with a ball, which may be integral therewith. One end of the earring is tubular or hollow and the ball is mounted just inside of the open end. The earring is crimped or indented on each side of the diameter of the ball to lock it against lateral movement but to permit swiveling. This acts as a ball and socket or universal joint, allowing the pin to be swung into any desired position. The otherend of the earring, either solid or hollow, is provided with a slot at the bottom to received the end of the pin or ear wire after insertion through the ear lobe.
The above construction can be provided in a separate unit which can be embedded, molded into, cast into, or otherwise mounted on the earring. The ball can be mounted in a suitable socket to provide a universal joint and the socket can then be attached to or embedded in the earring by molding or casting. Further assembly opperations are thus eliminated.